Guardin
by goggle head girl
Summary: I was assigned to guard the gate that’s all I was made to do really. Since I awoke in Halloween town, I knew my place was guard the gate and help sort out all those who come through the gates. WARNING slashyaoi inside.


Guardian

Well a forewarning this contains a little slash and if you want another chapter, there will be slash. A little angst and lots of confusion.

You'll figure out the couple after you've finished.

-----------

I was assigned to guard the gate that's all I was made to do really.

Since I awoke in Halloween town, I knew my place was guard the gate and help sort out all those who come through the gates.

People who don't belong anywhere always seem to end up in a holiday world.

I have seen many good kids dropped here for no reason other than they didn't have exiting lives, or made drastic life changing disceions.

Here they live another life worshiping the punkim king jack, and plotting for the best Halloweens. In Christmas town they plot for the best presents ever or some such nonsense. And the same goes for every world.

You are reborn in a new shape to fit which world you're dropped at and belong at.

Most good nice people are usually dropped at Christmas town or Easter or some other sunny holiday.

I didn't get that lucky I guess.

I arrived two years after the Christmas incident and I am truly thankful for that, other wise I would never had this job of sorts to guard the gates of the worlds. How the whole gaurd thing started was some halloween people went the Christmas town causing quiet a ruckus, and some Easter-esqe people made it into halloween town scaring the people at halloween town with the pastel colors..

Santa and jack appointed a new law with the help of the other leaders of holidays, ever one hunder years there would be a guardian of the gates to the worlds, and only a person with good judgment and a pure heart could get the job. And for each major holiday there was a guardian. Easter for one never had a guardian because people rarely celebrate it.

That's where I come in, in order to get the job I had to have a pure heart and have good judgment, and I guess I had both and took over for the old guardian as soon as I was sorted.

It also helped jack knew me from another life, he knew about my heart being pure and gave me my old name so I would never forget, even though some reason my heart hurts every time I hear it.

But I digress, as guardian I am never allowed to lapse in judgment. NEVER.

That makes it hard to enjoy the Halloween celebrations.

Especially since I live by the outer most part of the city.

So most of you would say yeah your life sucks.

No it really doesn't, the good parts are I met every holiday leader; I can decide your fate when you die, and to not feel to many emotions, I had my past taken away.

Okay so the last part wasn't really great…

But still it's better than thinking of someone who I can never see again or recognize after all they do change forms when they die.

I thought this was a great thing until the town's folk decided that I needed to come have some festivals with them.

They never got the clue I wanted to be alone during this.

I had been alone since I came here after all only seeing anyone when they came through the gates lost and confused.

Those odd witches came around in the afternoon.

"Hey you have to join us sometime!"

"Yeah its so fun to scare the pants off those children!"

"The way you talk it sounds like you want me to join a cult." I said eyeing them from my post my staff at ready.

"Hey great idea we can make a Halloween cult, thanks for the idea kid!" Howled the black haired one at me.

I grunted back her hiding my laugh, even if they are annoying they can quiet amusing…

The gray haired one nodded "we should start on that one now and surprise jack!"

I held back a snigger. I pity jack already. He was going to have a wonderful time talking these two out of making a cult.

"Yeah why don't you two go now and make it" I said.

The two nodded forgetting about me for the moment flying on their broom sticks to their home.

I smiled stretching out my arms tiredly, putting them behind my head.

Those two could be quiet the cards.

I heard a ding noise signaling some poor soul had died and was coming to my gate.

I turned around seeing a portal pop open depositing some on in a black cloak.

It was sad how many people in black showed up here. The people who wore black cloaks usually showed up steaming mad after being lost in the in between worlds for a long time. I always sensed darkness inside of them and had to get rid of their memories in order for them to live here or anywhere else.

The person finally stood up the hood covering their face.

"Can you please take your hood off?" I asked.

The person hesantily complied pulling off the hood revealing a silver hair boy with a blindfold.

Some reason my heart went a 100 miles a minute at sight of him.

"Take you blind fold off please"

The boy pulled it off showing me the most beautiful eye I had ever seen…

Some reason my head really hurts…

I covered my eyes feeling tears stinging them…

I felt a name float around in my mind before I felt it on the tip of my tongue.

"Riku…" I murmur looking up at him, seeing we both held the same expression of shock and confusion all jumbled into one.

"Sora?"

Then all I felt my world go black…

-------

All I know was one minute I was with the king minding my own business, then bam a blade is shoved through my chest.

Mikey had the most freaked out look any one could have.

All I saw before everything became black was the leader of organization 13 smirking his head off and battling mikey.

Then magically I'm floating in this weird world, random objects floating around me. I don't know how long I was here; I can guess it must have been a long time, maybe a couple of years.

Then an portal appeared pulling me in.

And I landed somewhere.

I get up sensing some one in front of me.

He asks if I could take off my hood I really don't know if I should but the voice sounds so familiar.

So I complied.

The person sounded nervous as he asked me to take off my blindfold.

So I did.

Then I saw the pair of sky blue eyes I had missed for so long.

I had freaked out; this couldn't be sora he was probably off with kairi having a happy life with kids by now.

But it had to be this boy had the untamable spiked brown hair, boyish face, those dammed eyes I dreamt about.

He covered his eyes with his hands stooping over a bit; I could hear the sound of crying.

He looked up at me saying my name before collapsing into a heap at my feet.

This was going on my list of bad days.

I lifted him into my arms cradling him against my chest.

----------

Basically the couple is sora/riku.

So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Sucky beyond belief?

I just wrote this up on a whimsy on finishing KH2 and eating up all of the hints of sora/riku helped push it along.

This is my first KH story so bare with me if I make huge mistakes, besides it's in a weird thing.

Just tell me if ya want to see more.

The first person will switch in between sora and riku, so sorry for any further confusion.


End file.
